1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swab for treating wounds. The swab has a stick and a wound treating element which comprises a wound cleansing portion for cleansing a wound and a hemostatic portion for effecting hemostasis of a wound. The swab has a reservoir for containing a liquid, the reservoir being in fluid communication with the wound cleansing portion. The reservoir for containing liquid is closed prior to use by a frangible seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wounds, such as cuts and scrapes, are prone to infection. It is common practice to clean a wound to help reduce the risk of infection. Various wound cleansing solutions are commercially available. These solutions can be applied directly to the wound, for example, by spraying. Alternatively, a gauze pad or the like can be used to apply the cleansing solution. Wound cleansing pads are also commercially available. These pads typically have a soft padded side that is loaded with a cleansing solution and a somewhat rougher plastic side opposed to the soft side. The plastic side is used to debride the wound, while the padded side is used to gently cleanse the wound.
It is sometimes difficult to stop a wound from bleeding. In such event, a hemostatic agent is applied to the wound to effect hemostasis, i.e., to arrest the bleeding. There are many commercially available hemostatic agents. Among these is calcium alginate. Calcium alginate has been incorporated into the wound-contacting pad of a conventional adhesive bandage. The alginate reacts with the blood from a bleeding wound and coagulates the blood, thereby stopping the bleeding. A hemostatic adhesive bandage has been marketed heretofore under the designation BAND-AID® Brand QUICK STOP® Adhesive Bandage.
Wound cleansing implements are known in the art and are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,324,855 and 5,100,028, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Although conventional wound cleansers and hemostats are effective for their intended purpose, it is somewhat inconvenient to have separate implements for cleaning the wound and stopping the bleeding from the wound. Accordingly, there is a need for a single implement that provides a first portion for cleansing a wound and a second portion for effecting hemostasis of the wound.